Late Night Date
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: (SubScorp) Hanzo Hasashi gets a late night visit from a close friend.


**Late Night Date**

A lone candle was the only source of light that brightens up the room, along with the brightness of the moon from outside. Next to it was a bed that was occupied by Hanzo Hasashi. Right now, he was merely reading a book while sitting in his bed.

A loud sound that came from outside interrupted his reading. Hanzo was immediately on his guard. Slowly, Hanzo got off his bed, grabbed one of his swords, and made his way to the balcony door. Hanzo quickly opened the door and was greeted by what appeared to be the head of a dragon. This unexpected site had caused the pyromancer to jump back.

"Master Hasashi?" A smaller heard lifted from behind the dragon's own. It was none other than his friend, and perhaps more than that, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Kuai-Liang. "My apologies if I have startled you."

"It alright," Hanzo put down his sword. "May I ask what brings you here at this hour?"

"I had some free time, so I decided to fly by for a visit." A small shade of red crept across the cryomancer's cheeks. "I hope you don't mind."

"It is always a pleasure to see you." Hanzo moves to the balcony's edge. From there he saw the rest of the dragon, a Frost Dragon specifically. Kuai-Liang had found them a while ago. He and the Lin-Kuei were training them to become mounts. Hanzo had seen them several times when he visited the Lin Kuei temple, even assisted in caring them on a few occasions. The beast Kuai was on is almost as big as his home, standing on its hind legs for its head to reach balcony's level.

"I see you have been taking care of the dragons well?"

"They grow stronger every day." Kuai-Liang pets his dragon's head, giving a proud smile. "Lixue here has been doing well with her training. A bit mischevious, though."

The dragon, Lixue, moves her head close enough for Hanzo to pat her snout. "She's certainly remarkable."

The cryomancer's proud smile turned into a shy one. "If you're not busy, would you...Would you like to go for a ride?"

"On the dragon? I'm not sure."

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Of course not," Hanzo replied defensively, ignoring the playful smile on Kuai. "I don't think I would feel secured riding on one."

"You'll be safe, I promise."

"Are you certain?"

"Do you trust me?" Kuai stuck out his arm offering a hand to the pyromancer. A smile grew across his face, one that tells him that everything will be fine for as long Kuai was by his side. Hanzo decides to take his word and answers with a, "Yes."

Hanzo grabbed Kuai-Liang's hand as the cryomancer helped him onto the dragon. Hanzo sat behind right the younger man, placing his hands on Kuai's shoulders, not enough to hurt him but enough to feel secure.

"Are you ready?" Hanzo answers him with a nod.

Kuai utters a phrase in Mandarin to Lixue. Without any warning, the dragon quickly flew up into the air, much quicker & rougher than Hanzo had expected. He clutches Kuai's shoulders with dear life. Thoughts of regret went through his mind as he felt the winds pushed against his skin. His head was buried into Kuai Liang's upper back, blocking his vision from the area around.

The winds suddenly died down several moments later. Hanzo felt the dragon flying more calmly now.

"Hanzo, open your eyes," Kuai's voice spoke to him.

After a few seconds, the older man opened his eyelids and lift his head up to look around. They were about several thousand miles into the air, cool wind brushed calmly against his face. Just below was the widespread of Japan's landscape that Hanzo could see for miles. A scene such as this is terrifying, yet breathtakingly beautiful.

Just above his head is a long stretch of clouds. Hanzo hesitantly stuck his arm up into the clouds. Something about watching the cloud part ways from his hand brought a sense a wonder to his face. Seeing Hanzo smile brought a warm feeling in Kuai-Liang's chest. They then flew through the clouds and were above them. From their position, the night sky was more visible to see. The stars were scattered across the sky. The full moon shined brightly above them.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

The grip that was on Kuai-Liang's shoulders were removed before he felt arms wrap around his waist. A sudden weight shifted against his back in a comfortable way. Hanzo's head was placed over Kuai's shoulder. He did not notice the small blush the grew across the younger man's face.

They later found themselves on the cliffs of a snowy mountain. Lixue was curled up around them as both men sat near her midsection. They both just sat in silence as they enjoyed the view in front of them for a while.

"I have something for you."

Hanzo gave a curious look as Kuai reached for something. In his hand is a single Akaibara, a Red Rose in the English tongue.

"I saw a bush of these on my way to your grounds. I remember that you once said roses were your favorite." Kuai-Liang gave that same damn smile that always made Hanzo's heart flutter uncontrollably.

Hanzo accepted the rose from Kuai's hands. A small warm smile grew across his mouth as he gazed upon the delicate rose. "Very thoughtful of you." He remained silent for another moment.

"Thank you for all this. It was...enjoyable."

"I'm glad you had a pleasant time." Kuai Liang brought his eyes to the ground. "Would you...like to do it again in the future?"

"Perhaps. But maybe you should work on your take offs."

A warm chuckle comes from Kuai-Liang. They both gazed upon each other. As they did, Lixue awoke from her nap. A mischievous glint came into her eyes as she saw the two men. The dragon nudges her head into Kuai-Liang, causing him to move closer to Hanzo. A shade of red painted on Kuai's cheeks.

"My apologies." Kuai scooted a few centimeters. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"No need to apologize. I… rather enjoy your touch."

Kuai didn't know what to say at that moment. "Would you like me to stay close to you?"

"I would like that." Hanzo gave a shy smile.

They both move closer together, their shoulders making contact. Hanzo brought his eyes to the horizon in front of them

"The view is quite exquisite."

"I can name one even better." Kuai gave a cheeky grin. He was met with Hanzo giving a scoff as he playfully rolled his eyes. A lone snowflake had landed in his hair, to which Hanzo lifted his hand to flick it off. Their eyes once again looked to the horizon. At one point, Hanzo leaned his head on Kuai's shoulder, slightly nuzzling into it. Kuai then brought his head on Hanzo's, cheek resting on his hair. There were more than content to stay where they were.

Some time passes yet again before they returned to the Shirai Ryu grounds. They arrived back to Hanzo's home. Lixue remained in the air as Kuai Liang helped Hanzo off the dragon. Once Hanzo was safely on his balcony, the dragon landed on the ground. Hanzo leaned over the balcony, rose still in hand, and look at Kuai who was only about less than a foot away from his face.

"Goodnight, Grandmaster."

"Sleep well, Master Hasashi."

Neither moved from where they were as they were focused on staring at each other lovingly. Yet again, they neglect the mischievous spirit of Kuai's dragon. Lixue lifts her head enough for Kuai's lips met Hanzo's. Both men were surprised with the kiss but they didn't pull away. Their eyes closed as they deepen the kiss. They remained that way for several moments before they slowly pulled away. Hanzo makes his way back to his bedroom. Before entering, he pauses at his doorway to give Kuai a loving expression, to which Kuai returned as well. Finally, Hanzo retreated back into his room, closing the door behind him.

Kuai stayed there for several seconds before he took off into the air. Throughout the ride home, he had the dumbest love-struck smile on his face. Meanwhile, Hanzo had the same smile as he clutches the rose close to his chest.

* * *

**Just something I originally posted on Tumblr. I know for most of you who follow me this is different from what I normally post but I'm too deep into SubScorp right now I couldn't help it**

** Lixue means 'pretty snow' Chinese **

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this.**


End file.
